NarutoHarry Potter Challenge
by bradw316
Summary: The beginning of many challenges involving Harry Potter and the Naruto series
1. Chapter 1

Naruto/Harry Potter Challenge

Plot – Sakura is Harry's Aunt, Lily's half-sister on her father's (Kizashi's) side, after heavily drinking and blacking out sleeps with Lily's mother during a business trip in England (Cliché veil references can be applied), Harry can find out about it anytime between 1st to 5th year. Sakura has no idea about it until an owl sends her the message that she is Harry's aunt.

Must haves for the Naruto Side:

Sakura and Naruto must be the pairing for the Naruto side of the story.

Must take place after the events in Shippuden by at least 10 years allowing Naruto to be Hokage during that length of time.

Sakura must be eight and half months pregnant with twins when she receives the owl letter.

Naruto and Sakura must have partial immortality which gives them the excuse to leave the Hidden Leaf and raise Harry in England

Sasuke must be dead but redeemed

Naruto and Sakura's friends appear periodically throughout the fic and may even take part in the final battle with Voldemort.

Must haves for the Harry Potter side:

Harry's pairing cannot be with Hermione or Ginny

Harry can both learn Jutsu and Magic

The Wizardring world must know all about the Shinobi world including its violent history.

Voldemort must deftly afraid of Naruto upon first meeting him.

Naruto's ability to sense negative emotions can be used to track the horcruxes.

This is an outline of a story that I was thinking about putting into play for a while now but seeing as I have a lot of fellow author's reading my stuff to which I've also read plenty of theirs in return I felt it would be cool to make this challenge to my fellow author's seeing as many who read my Naruto fics are avid Harry Potter readers as well and before any people start flaming for putting this challenge up in the crossover section instead of the forums I am not the first to do this. I think its easier to post challenges in the sections where the story will go in rather the forums because many don't go to the forums to look up challenges at any rate this challenge is one I'll probably except on my own but only after I see it catching on. As for the Harry Potter pairing situation excluding Ginny and Hermione there will be another challenge I'll make at a later date featuring Harry Potter and Naruto with roles reverse. I just want to see how this challenge is receive before making that one.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter/Naruto Challenge

Harry James Black Perevell Potter – Uzumaki

Harry stood looking at the twelve foot by twelve foot vault his parents left him with Gold stacking high as he could see, with a bit of a frown instead of wonder, glancing at the goblin. "Um, is this the main vault or is this like a trust vault or something?"

The goblin turned regarding the boy with an appraising eye before nodding, "This vault is simply your trust vault meant exclusively for buying school supplies, clothing, and whatever luxury items such as a broom for Quidditch if you desire. Your families main asset vault is further down next to your families heirloom and documentation vault."

Harry nodded smiling slightly, "Guess listening into one of Vernon's lectures with Dudley actually paid off. Would the Heirloom and Documentation vault have a copy of my parents will or maybe a list of guardians rather not have to deal with the Dursley's again if I can help it."

Hagrid gave a grim nod, "Aye, da fat git left a right foul taste in my mouth after meetin' 'im. Yer mum said he was no good once."

"You have no need to view the will Heir Potter however you do reserve that right, we can give you though a brief overview of your assets and possibly any other guardians you have by doing a Rite of Requirements its typically used by orphans who have no knowledge in the magical world yet have received letters of acceptance to Hogwarts. Most of the time it is used to unfreeze assets in family vaults."

The bespectacled boy nods, "would it be okay Hagrid."

"Sure, not much else to do today sides get your supplies and that can be done rather quickly. Though not looking forward to ridin' the ruddy carts back and forth again," Hagrid stated looking a bit pale.

"Have no fear Mister Hagrid if you wish to go to pick up your package for Headmaster Dumbledore I can have an associate escort you to the vault in question, while Heir Potter and I return to the main floor to take care of the Rite of Requirements," the goblin stated.

The giant nodded looking grateful as both Harry and the goblin stepped back onto the cart a second later the cart was speeding away.

XXX

Harry had been in conference rooms a few times before mostly because his grades had taken drop after his uncle yelled at him for getting better grades than his stupid cousin, which wasn't very hard. However the school councilor showed great concern over the drop and called Harry's 'relatives' in to see what the problem was. Vernon and Petunia then proceeded to lay the blame squarely on Harry's shoulders. The councilor though didn't believe one word of it, so after the meeting Harry was pulled aside and was told to bring all homework assignments to her directly and a week later she had a good idea what was happening however do to lack of physical evidence she was unable to do anything more than provide Harry with a false report card to give to his 'relatives'. The conference rooms though looked remarkably similar to the one he was sitting in now. Pale walls, a long wooden table and chairs lining the table, with a single door to go in and out. Harry was brought in by the goblin and left to get the proper papers to begin.

"Heir Potter, I am Chief Ragnok," a new larger goblin entered holding a large piece of parchment and a silver ruby encrusted dagger. "I'm the Potter's accounts manager and current head of this bank, it is an honor and pleasure to meet James's son."

The boy looked stunned for a second, "Um, thank you Chief Ragnok, you knew my dad?"

"Oh, very much so your family has always maintained a rather wonderful and fruitful relationship with the Goblins throughout the centuries their hasn't been a Goblin Rebellion that hadn't ended with a Potter doing the negotiations, but we have much to do so time for stories later," the goblin placed the parchment in front of Harry and handed the silver knife to the boy. "Three drops of blood on the parchment, and we'll see what we can see." With a nod Harry made a small cut on his finger and left three drops of blood hit the parchment, the drops vanished a second before a long list appeared.

**Harold (Harry) James Potter**

**Heir Apparent of Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter**

**Heir Apparent of Ancient and Most Noble House of Perevell (Vault Frozen)**

**Heir Presumptive of Ancient and Most Noble House of Black**

**Heir Presumptive of Clan Uzumaki **

**Known Family**

**Father – Lord James Charles Potter – Perevell (Deceased)**

**Mother – Lily Ann Potter – Haruno nee Evans** **(Deceased)**

**Aunt – Sakura Uzumaki nee Haruno (Sister of Lily Ann Potter – Haruno nee Evans)**

**Uncle – Naruto Uzumaki – Namikaze (Husband of Sakura Uzumaki nee Haruno)**

**Cousin – Female (currently residing in Sakura Uzumaki nee Haruno)**

**Cousin – Male (currently residing in Sakura Uzumaki nee Haruno)**

**Godfather – Sirius Orion Black (Residing in Azkaban)**

**Godmother – Amelia Susan Bones**

**Magical Abilities:**

**Charms – Prodigy**

**Transfiguration – Prodigy**

**Ancient Runes – Prodigy**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts – Natural**

**Potions – Mastery possible**

**Care of Magical Creatures – Mastery possible**

**Arithmancy – Prodigy**

**Seals – Mastery possible**

**Taijutsu – Prodigy**

**Genjutsu – Prodigy**

**Ninjutsu – Mastery possible**

**Chakra Control – Perfect**

**Chakra Level – Jonin possible**

The goblin chief frowned heavily watching Harry's eyes grow then furrow in confusion, "what seems to be the trouble?"

"If this Sakura Uzumaki is my aunt then who was Petunia Dursley?" Harry asked. "And what's Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Chakra."

"Gringotts do not recognize adoptions your mother apparently had been adopted by the Evans family, hence why Petunia Dursley nee Evans did not show up as on the list of known family. As for Chakra and the various jutsu they are a form of Japanese magic, instead of witches and wizards they are classified as Shinobi and Kunoichi," the chieftain rubbed his sharp pointed goatee looking at the parchment Harry notice the nervous look in the goblin's eye. "You my dear boy are an interesting one, to think that you are the nephew of one of the most powerful magical beings on the planet," he then pointed to the name Naruto Uzumaki – Namikaze. "Magical Britain wasn't the only country at war in the last ten years, five years before Voldemort power was broken and the war ended here in Magical Japan better known as the Elemental nations underwent a war that could have easily destroyed the world and three people brought the war to an end, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha, the first two survived the final battle the last did not."

"So my Aunt and Uncle are famous too?" Harry asked.

"Yes," the goblin stated looking at the parchment a moment before mentally clearing it, "I'll see about arranging an international portkey to have your Aunt and Uncle come to meet you while informing them of both your status and your mother's death, also will write to see if your Godmother come and look after you."

Author's Note: This is a chapter premise for the Challenge I made involving the Naruto/Harry Potter crossover who likes the idea review or PM me if you would like to accept this challenge. Now let's get something straight since I found out the bullshit ending of Naruto. WTF! Not only does Sasuke not get punished at the end he gets f**king rewarded for being a rat bastard traitor and attempted murderer, now I can deal with the Naruto/Hinata pairing as much as I can that doesn't bother me one iota but Kishimoto has the BALLS to simply sweep everything Sasuke has done under the rug, pisses me off more than anything, Vegeta did the same thing in DBZ but wanna to know something he was able to redeem himself in my eyes by dying twice in the series to make up for his sins, Sasuke didn't even do that. So no just no, Kishimoto I love the series but you have entered the realm of J.K. Rowling and half assed the ending of your series and pissed on your fans by letting that little shit live and get rewarded for his actions.


End file.
